<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am sorry... BUT WHAT? by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088042">I am sorry... BUT WHAT?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba spills the tea about who Luke is. A few hours later, the Emperor is dead.</p><p>AU scribble from an SW comic where Vader discovers through Boba who Luke is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Sidious &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am sorry... BUT WHAT?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Boba left, something snapped in Vader and he just froze while the cracks spreaded across the transperisteel and the Force wrecked havoc.</p><p>Oh, hell no.</p><p>He rushed through the hallways of the destroyer and took an shuttle.</p><p>Oh, hell no.</p><p>Sidious is going to die.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> Corusant. Not much later. </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>'Vader, why are you here?' Sidious demanded and his apprentice didn't answer.</p><p>'Answer me' Sidious growled while the Sith apprentice without saying anything.</p><p>'ANSWER ME!'</p><p>'I don't have answers for you' Vader stated and he leapt, igniting lightsaber and plunging into Sidious' chest.</p><p>'You will face the consequences of your betrayal, apprentice' Sidious whispered.</p><p>'I already have, Sidious' Vader replied. 'More than you will ever know'.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> 4.5 months later. Corusant.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Things had changed on Corusant since the death of  Emperor Palpatine.</p><p>The new one - Vader - was actively removing Palpatines traces from the Empire.  From the statues to bounties, from bounties to laws.</p><p>Some of Palpatines statues were replaced by statues of clone troopers, senators and even some Jedi, which was surprising. Some statues were replaced by Memorials to the clone wars or the purge and others were completely torn down.</p><p>It was a warm spring day when the delegation of the Alliance arrived and it was a very strange feeling that it was no trap and that Vader had kept his promises.</p><p>Most of the Rebels thought he was just an slave, that he would follow Palpatines orders without any questions or comments about those orders. That he just was a mere hound of the Emperor, not a person with a free will...</p><p>Now, he was standing before them. Proudly and determined to make a difference.</p><p>Leia had noticed that he somehow had gotten rid of the armor that apparently was more of a cage than an armor. Probably with surgery and cloning tech from Kamino.</p><p>Behind her, she noticed how Luke, Han and Chewie tensing up. But they didn't raise their weapons when they crossed the distance between the ship and the Sith.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> A few Months later. The Temple.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Slowly, but surely the Order started rebuilding and restoring the temple. </p><p>It all started when a few padawans and a master showed up at the doorstep of the temple, after they had heard the news.</p><p>Then the grandmaster of the Order was discovered on an muddy planet called Dagobah and many other Force Wielders showed up.</p><p>Sometimes Ben showed up, bothering Yoda or the Former Sith in the strangest ways possible.</p><p>The newly restored room of thousand fountains was Luke's favorite place, it was peaceful and warm in here. He walked in on two living beings and a ghost bickering about something, probably some revelation.</p><p>Speaking about revelation, the biggest surprise was his long lost father being the former dark Lord of the Sith and Leia being his twin.</p><p>They had a long way to go, but they were on the right track.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>